Finally Met You
by Chl0eChandler
Summary: Basically, you as the reader will be part of this story as Jack's love interest. Warning, not for anyone under the age of 15 as there are very mature moments being featured in this fic. However, I won't stop you. Please enjoy! Jack x Reader.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi, just thought I would do this as a thank you for writing your reviews and enjoying the writing. And this is my thank you all of you xxxxxxxxx_**

**_Sincerely, Chloe Chandler._**

**_YOU ARE THE OC!_**

**_PS - ENJOY! BTW NO PITCH BLACK DRAMA!_**

* * *

**_(F/n) = first name._**

**_(L/n) = last name._**

**_(F/c) = favourite colour._**

**_(H/c) = hair colour._**

**_(P/t) = skin tan._**

**_(A) = age._**

**_(e/c) = eye colour_**

* * *

My (H/c) hair just flew behind me as I wrapped my coat further around myself. It was 7pm just after Easter Sunday, and I was already late to my shift of babysitting Jamie and Sophie. By the time I knocked on the door, I already heard Jamie pounding down the stairs and unlocking the door while trying to stop Abbey from escaping. I laughed to myself at the sight I was greeted by.

Jamie's hair was dishevelled as he held Abbey back from her 'greet and run' mode and I stepped inside. "Hi, Jamie!" I said.

"Hi, (F/n)!" was my reply as he settled Abbey and Sophie came hopping down the stairs.

"Easter bunny!" she cried. "Hop, hop, hop!" she repeated as she came down, but the second she laid her eye on me, she smiled with a scream and ran to me. "(F/n)!"

I laughed. "Hi, squirt!"

"How are you, (F/n)?" asked Mrs Bennett from the kitchen way.

I smiled, "Fantastic now that I have my place sorted."

"Really?" asked Mrs Bennett. I nodded. "Well, I suppose we are to come and see you some time. Maybe have a take out or something."

I giggled gently as Sophie wrapped herself around me and I held her close. "Yeah, definitely. It'd be fun to see these two maybe sleep over as well. I have, like, two spare bedrooms available! Maybe when they come over, they can help me paint them."

Mrs Bennett finished drying her hands after washing the dishes. "That would be wonderful, (F/n). I'm sure they would love that!"

Of course, at (A) years of age, you would expect me to be in contact with my parents as I go to finish graduating at college. No, I am a (A) year old girl who works as a babysitter for Mrs Bennett and I pay bills just to keep me alive. I hardly ever knew my parents and they only send the odd funds into my bank account now and again, but it was fun to know that my life has lead me to the point where I met a wonderful family and I feel like I am a part of it.

Tonight however, I am staying with the Bennetts. Mrs Bennett told me just before she left to see her friend that she already had a room organised for me and my clothes brought over form when she first helped me move in.

* * *

I laughed, Jamie had just told me about his adventures with the Guardians. Yes, at my age I still believed in them but I could care less. The one that struck me most out of the Guardians was Jack Frost. From what I was told, he was pale as snow with hair so white that the clouds were grey in the sunniest of days, his eyes were as blue as anything and had the design of a snowflake in his orbs. He wore no shoes, being a winter spirit and all. Well, form what I've been told, he seems incredibly handsome. It's a good thing that Jamie and Sophie were already asleep when I next came up the stairs after I put them to bed an hour ago, because I started listening to the radio in the bedroom that Mrs Bennett kindly let me use. I was getting ready for bed, changing into my favourite (F/c) shirt as my night clothing. I always left the window open at little bit, I have a thing for cold air. It's like Jack Frost knew that it's what I needed, some cold air to cool me down. Well, a bit cheesy for a joke but oh well. And then I heard it.

_Feeling my way through the darkness_  
_Guided by a beating heart_  
_I can't tell where the journey will end_  
_But I know where to start_

I was in my (F/c) set of lacy lingerie when I heard what was the most amazing song of time... 'Wake me up' by Avicii. As Aloe, the vocalist, began his singing, I closed my eyes and just let my hips move as the wind from outside found its way through the window, moving to the beat of the music.

_So wake me up when it's all over_  
_When I'm wiser and I'm older_  
_All this time I was finding myself_  
_And I didn't know I was lost_

The paleness of the full moon brought some kind of strength that made me want to dance my way through the skies, show myself to every being in existence. In a way, the song described me, the lyrics revealed the other half of me that I wanted to conceal but I knew I revealed.

_I tried carrying the weight of the world_  
_But I only have two hands_  
_Hope I get the chance to travel the world_  
_But I don't have any plans_

_Wish that I could stay forever this young_  
_Not afraid to close my eyes_  
_Life's a game made for everyone_  
_And love is the prize_

_So wake me up when it's all over_  
_When I'm wiser and I'm older_  
_All this time I was finding myself_  
_And I didn't know I was lost_

On the odd occasion, I swayed my hips as if the warm air was grinding on my pale skin as I felt the chills sweep up and down my spine like someone was swaying along with me. I felt incredibly free. I didn't stop dancing, and the smile on my lips showed that I wasn't going to at any point until the song finished at earliest. My lacy (F/c) lingerie clung to me as my skin glowed under the silver moonlight and I moved my body like I was flying on the wind. I felt so incredibly confident about myself and I didn't want it to end. By the time the tune finished, I felt incredibly exhausted. With heavy and rapid breaths, I collapsed on to my bed, my chest rising and falling as quick as my breathing was. I'm so glad that I left the window open because it was extremely hot in here. In fact, if I was honest with myself I wanted to stand by the window wide open for the wind to take my breath away, let it leave me shivering in its embrace. I smiled, thinking it was a good idea.

Making sure that no one was out there, I pushed the window open even further, with the wind having complete access to the whole of my body. It was certainly refreshing... That was until I heard a voice out of nowhere.

"You know, if you're going to be looking like that in cold weather then you should watch out for any phone numbers."


	2. Chapter 2

**_(L/n) = last name._**

**_(F/c) = favourite colour._**

**_(H/c) = hair colour._**

**_(P/t) = skin tan._**

**_(A) = age._**

**_(e/c) = eye colour_**

**_(B/s) = bra size_**

* * *

I gasped and immediately turned to find the source of the voice, my arms covering my (B/s) breasts from sight and gave a little shriek at the sight of the one person whose voice cannot NOT belong to him. His hair was white as snow and his skin was deadly pale like he never met the sun. His eyes were the bluest I've ever seen, and I looked down to see that he wore no shoes, he carried a shepherd-like staff and wore a blue hoodie with a snowflake pattern. I looked him up and down.

_'DAMN!'_ I thought. _'He's gorgeous!'_

"Are you going to stare all night?" he asked, and I immediately snapped out of it.

"Oh um... Uhh...!" was the only noise my voice could create underneath his icy gaze.

I mean, COME ON! It's not every night where you're wearing fancy underwear and you're being stared at by what was the hottest guy I've ever seen! I cautiously stepped backwards but I made sure to see him in the corner of my eye, but it looked like he was following me. The more I stepped backwards into my room, to reach the wall, the closer he seemed to be. His gaze was burning my body with some kind of frozen flame, and for some reason it excited me. When I realised how close he was, I could feel his breath on my skin and his face was incredibly cold. It's like he was made of pure ice. He laughed. Oh my god, it was so rich and sweet, it was contagious! "If you would like me to stay, just say so." I just stood there, my hands holding the surface behind me for support as he leaned in. "It's not normal...This isn't normal..." and he laid... a kiss...? He laid a KISS on my NECK! I mentally shrieked and what would either be classed as shock or excitement. "You're so warm..." he whispered in my ear before he traced icy fingers across my abdomen. "How is this possible...?"

I just closed my eyes at the feeling... It was heavenly but so wrong... Wait a minute! WHAT AM I DOING?!

Immediately, I pushed him away in realisation. I was panting heavily, and he looked to be the same other than that he seemed... sad, that I denied him.

"Who are you...?" was the only thing I could say, but the thing is... I already knew who he was, the white hair, the eyes, the skin, the no-shoes thing, and the clothing... I knew who he was, I wanted to hear him say it.

He stepped closer to me, and his hands grazed over my skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps as I gasped at the feeling. He was once again so close to me and it took my breath away. His lips were only an inch away from my own, and his breath was replacing mine. "You know who I am... You know who I am, (F/n)..." And then, out of nowhere, his lips were making contact with my skin. I sighed and my head fell back with my jaw dropping ever so slightly, eyes closed and my hands suddenly grasped his hair to pull him closer. What am I doing? I shouldn't do this... But why am I enjoying it so much? Why do I need this so badly? "Say it... Say my name..."

His hips then moved so they are aligned with my own, and he grinded against me but when I shifted he grinded even harder. He sighed and closed his own eyes. "(F/n)..." was the whisper which was followed by a deep, low, masculine moan.

"Touch me..." I practically begged him.

_"Say my name..." _he said harshly and forced me back against the wall as he left kisses all over the base of my neck and I could feel him nipping at my skin on the odd occasion, making me feel like I was on fire. I had to say it, I had to say his name...

_"Jack Frost..."_

I inhaled a sharp breath as I bolted up right. I fell asleep...

What the hell just happened to me?


	3. Chapter 3

**_(F/n) = first name._**

**_(L/n) = last name._**

**_(F/c) = favourite colour._**

**_(H/c) = hair colour._**

**_(P/t) = skin tan._**

**_(A) = age._**

**_(e/c) = eye colour_**

**_(B/s) = bra size_**

* * *

The next morning, I slumped down the stairs to find Jamie and Sophie already awake for breakfast and Mrs Bennett frying something up. "Morning, (F/n)!"

"Morning, Mrs Bennett." was my reply, more tired than anything else.

"Did you have a goodnight sleep, sweetheart?" she asked me as she handed me a plate of my favourite breakfast; chocolate chip pancakes with honey and blueberry cream. I simply nodded in a way that said _'Ha ha! Sleep my ass!' _and I just slumped into chair and head-butted the table where I now sat. "I'll take that as a no." was her humoured response, and her gentle laugh rang through room.

"Got that right!" I said almost sarcastically. "Thanks for letting me stay, though."

"It's absolutely fine, (F/n). No need to thank me. If anything, I should be thanking you for watching Jamie and Sophie for me."

I shook my head with a smile and began to eat my breakfast. "You know I love them!"

"(F/n!" was the chorused cry from Jamie and Sophie who were excited, but over what I didn't know. "Want to have a snowball fight today? It'll be fun!"

I laughed, of course I wanted to have a snowball fight! It was the part of the day I enjoyed most in the world... seeing the kids play and able to even be a kid.

But I just couldn't stop thinking about that dream. That boy... he claimed he was Jack Frost, or rather I asked for his name, he told me to say it and I just said 'Jack Frost' out of nowhere. I don't know, it's confusing. However, I did get one good thing out of it though. It's an idea hopefully worth getting turned on out of nowhere!

* * *

**_Story-to-Reader_**

Jack was laughing as he sat on the window sill and looked inside with a wide and not-so-innocent smirk on his face._ 'I hope she doesn't fall over!' _he thought to himself._ 'With those legs she's sure to catch a pole between them!'_

Yes, he was laughing at you.

You see, he was watching you since your started your painting canvas earlier today. Your painting was of a snowflake design with fir like patterns and oak nuts in a corner along with a nest layered in frost with the moon shining to give the image the 3D appearance and shadowy glow. It truly was magnificent and Jack certainly found it entertaining as you painted. His eyes locked on to every move you made, every sway of your hips and whip of your hair to move it away from your face, the way you bit your lip and poked your tongue between your teeth in concentration as your gaze locked with the stroke of the brush your held.

To be honest, he thought you were kind of sexy with the way you were at this particular moment. But still not as gorgeous as the previous night..._ 'No... it wasn't a dream... It was real, (F/n)! Please believe it was real!'_

But you didn't believe it was anything but as dream, no matter how much you thought about it and you wished it was, it couldn't be anymore than that. In fact, it turned you on slightly with how... how REAL it seemed, even if it was only a dream. It gave you goose bumps beyond compare and shivers down your spine. It made you feel cold, but alive in some kind of flame that burnt in your gut. Now that you thought about it, the room in the temperature started to rise and you started breathing a bit heavily. "Geez!" you said. "When did it get so hot in here?!" you asked yourself aloud and started to take off your shirt.

Jack licked his now dry lips as you removed the item of clothing. Standing there without your shirt on, just your (F/c) bra and your skinny jeans. His eyes widened and... well... let us just say he didn't need to stay there any longer.

**;)**

Your guess is as good as the writer's!


End file.
